


Truths

by magic_but_its_green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mention of using organs for sewing, Fluff, Innuendos mentioned but never said, Love Confessions, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and brief mention of mutilating hands, and minor angst, mostly though this is just, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_but_its_green/pseuds/magic_but_its_green
Summary: When Remus realizes that he’s finally getting through to Thomas, he decides to share the news with Deceit, leading to an ending neither of them expected.Warnings in the tags
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Truths

Living with Remus is, in itself, abnormal. It’s likely to find him sewing organs into an outfit, ruining a classic childhood movie with innuendos, or just acting strange for the sake of it. 

Being _close to Remus,_ however, is an entirely different world. It’s a world where Remus will be - for once, and for _Deceit,_ of all sides - _gentle,_ as he curiously strokes Deceit’s scales without warning. It even feels _pleasant,_ instead of nauseating, unlike most things the Duke does. A world where he’ll find Remus in his room after helping Thomas lie for so long, feeding his snakes out of pure kindness. A world where the Duke will give him unexpected compliments that hold nothing but the bitter taste of the _truth._

A world that Deceit doesn’t know how to handle. 

A world that Remus doesn’t understand.

A world which has Deceit absentmindedly, without any gloves, pet Remus’ grey streak because it makes _Remus_ happy. A world where Deceit tells him, and _only_ him, the best way to know the difference between his lies and truths (it’s in his snake eye, the less dilated, the bigger the lie). A world that has Deceit coming to Remus for heat, whenever the freezing winter starts to assault his cold-blooded traits. 

Neither of them have brought it up, but they know that they’ve crossed the friendship line a long, _long_ time ago. 

And they both know that they need to mention it.   
  
  


* * *

Remus’ island seemed bigger now. 

Although he could do anything anywhere in the imagination, his island was where he was strongest. It was where Thomas could be filled with morbid thoughts, if he so chooses. Roman couldn’t do as much on the island, just as Remus couldn’t do much on his brother’s continent (or at least the part of it that Roman uses. Most of the continent is abandoned, as a way of preserving King’s memory).

Now, apparently, with Thomas knowing of the Duke’s existence, Remus has grown a little stronger, and so has his area of the imagination. 

He couldn’t wait to show it off, the extra two feet around his island were so fresh and new, that he could already feel ideas swarming. Remus, however, popped out of the imagination and straight into the dark sides’ commons. 

He had a sneaky friend to show-off to. 

Quickly, he ran down the cramped and colder hallway that led to their rooms. At the end was a vivid orange door, and to its left and right was a puke green (he might paint it with actual puke later) and a soft yellow door respectively. Deceit, _perfect._

His morning star appeared on instinct, ready to smash the door into smithereens. A suspiciously-Deceit-sounding voice in his head, however, reminded him that this wasn’t anyone’s door, it was _Deceit’s,_ and that he could bash in a light side door later. 

His knocking ended up being followed by a loud crash as soon as his morning star hit his _own_ door.   
  


* * *

Externally, Deceit groaned at the knocking on his door. It meant that he had to _interact_ with someone. 

Internally, he relaxed at the sound of something being destroyed. It meant that he had to interact with _Remus,_ who seemed to be his favorite side these days. 

Snapping himself into his his normal attire (he wouldn’t let anyone catch him in pajamas), he strode over to the door and opened it, revealing Remus grinning his maniac grin at him. The door behind the Duke was destroyed right in the middle, but he hardly had time to observe it once Remus began blabbering excitedly. 

“There you are, Dr.Faciliar! Come on, I have something to show you!” Without any hesitation or warning, the Duke gripped onto his hand and dragged him out of the room, giving Deceit a mere second to close the door. He would’ve lost his balance if Remus didn’t have such a tight hold on him. 

The darker creativity took them through his room, into the slim and lanky door that led to his island (unlike Roman, it’s harder for Remus to teleport sides across the mindscape). He was nearly bouncing by the time they were on his island, but he wouldn’t stop running. Deceit had to keep an iron-grip on his hat.

Finally, they had reached the edge of Remus’ island. Normally, the grass was dead and dull, its color darker than necessary. The liar couldn’t help but notice, however, the life that was around the island, where new-born grass that had yet to face Remus’ wrath, flourished. The only time the grass had been this lively was when the split had happened, and the imagination was divided. 

Realization hit Deceit like a truck, making a small, genuine smile slip out. If Remus hadn’t been squeezing his hand the whole time, he would’ve done it himself now. 

“Remus...” he breathed, almost gently, as if one wrong move could make this all vanish. If he wanted to, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider, or from hugging Remus with a python-hold (even if Remus smelled absolutely horrendous). Their shared happiness formed into a melody of laughter and a dance of spinning, as the Duke picked up Deceit in their hug and began moving round-and-round. 

They couldn’t stop beaming at each other. Remus was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet, whilst _both_ of Deceit’s eyes were dilated. Their emotions were aligned into nothing less than hopeful, childish glee. It was nearly a foreign feeling for them, so they couldn’t help but cherish every moment. 

It pushed Remus to do something he’s been wanting to do for _ages,_ and once it had, it took them both a moment to realize it has happened.

They kissed.

* * *

_Shit._

They pulled apart as quickly as it happened, as Deceit was placed back on to the ground. They mimicked each other’s expressions perfectly, wide eyes and flushed faces staring down at one another.

He tried to utter out an apology as soon as he could, but his mouth refused to say anything. He kept looking as if he _might_ talk, but no words would come out. 

Remus’ mind was racing, screaming self-deprecation louder than his victims, yet quiet to the rest of the world. How could he be so _stupid?_ Just because he gained some land, it didn’t mean that he’d get his fantasy relationship with Deceit. Logically, he knew that Deceit was well-aware of his urges that push him into doing ludicrous things, so he could always chalk it up to that. But Deceit can _taste_ lies, and it’s common knowledge that his urges are _much_ more graphic and gruesome than a _kiss._

There was no way he could get out of this one. 

“Remus...? What was-“

“I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

What was the point of hiding it anymore? Deceit had a huge hint of the truth, and Remus got the kiss of his dreams. He’s probably over-stayed his welcome as Deceit’s friend anyways, so if he lost Deceit from this then he couldn’t say that it was unexpected. 

“I’ve _been_ in love with you since Virgil was still with us. I hate this mushy-love-stuff, but I can’t help but want to experience it _with you._ I could never tell you the truth though, because I always feared that I’d loose you if I did. I know I’m morbid, and gross, and basically the fursona of everyone’s worst nightmare, so I don’t expect you to like me back, but it’s so difficult for me to be quiet about something, and I’m sorry that you have to hear all of this but-“

“Remus.”

_Oh no._ The voice drop, the pitch that Deceit used only for intimidation, or for when he was mad. He shut his lips and eyes as soon as his name was said, too scared to face whatever fury Deceit had. 

...Which happened to be in the form of holding his hands? Why was he so _gentle?_ Was Deceit planning on suddenly twisting them so hard that they’d fall off? Was he going to squeeze them into tiny bits of blood and bone? 

...Why were thumbs rubbing his knuckles?

* * *

  
He hated how _bitter_ most of Remus’ words were. He could detect so many truths in the babbling, and it alarmed Deceit that his closest friend could believe all of _that._

Deceit took a deep breath before gently tapping his thumbs on Remus’ hand, urging the Duke to look at him. He did, so Deceit went back to gently moving his thumbs side-to-side, trying to soothe Remus’ panic. 

“...You know that you shouldn’t be bottling anything up, right?” Remus nodded once response, darting his eyes for a moment to look away. He gulped, fighting back the itch to lie. 

“Then you should know that you’re allowed to share anything with me.”

He hated how that made Remus’ eyes fill with hope. He wanted that to be a known _fact_ for the Duke, not a surprise after being friends since the split. 

“But... aren’t I the worser creativity? I’m no Roman, I can’t summon anything that you’d like without ruining it. I’m not Logan, I couldn’t keep up with your psychology rambles. And I’m certainly no Virgil, I can’t-“

“No, you’re not like them because you’re better than them.” Oh god, the truth was nearly an unbearable taste. “I _am_ lying. Roman can _totally_ make something outside of his rose-colored glasses. He’s _definitely_ mature enough to handle the darker subjects I like. Logan would _absolutely_ give me the time of day to talk, let alone listen. Virgil, while he _wasn’t_ one of us, _will_ treat any of us as equals anymore. Even Patton is _better_ than you, because he clearly _values_ the work we put into helping Thomas.” He needed to breath, the lies he was spewing were as overwhelming as the truths. 

“What I’m trying to say is... I love you too.” And that was the strongest truth he’s said in awhile. 

When had his face become so warm?

Their gazes haven’t met since Deceit began rambling, because eye contact seemed too overwhelming for the liar. He missed the stars in Remus’ eyes, filled with pure love and absolute _relief_ that nothing between them was ruined. 

Deceit didn’t, however, miss the tears and the bone-crushing hug that came with the relief. Remus didn’t miss the arms encircling his shoulders shortly after, as both of them held on to each other for as long as they could. 

It was a truth as grand as their world, which neither of them knew how to handle, but they could happily handle it _together._

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason trashnoodle is all I can write but honestly I’m fine with that.
> 
> Also I’m late to saying this but happy new decade


End file.
